L'attente
by t0lena
Summary: OS - Il découvrit la lettre sur son bureau, et reconnu son écriture aussitôt. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à ce qu'il allait lire, qu'importait il avait besoin de savoir.


Bonjour,

Voilà un petit OS sans prétention, au départ il était une lettre, adressé à quelqu'un de très particulier, seulement cette personne ne verra jamais cette lettre. Alors voilà, quelques améliorations plus tard, une petite introduction, voici un petit OS qui me tient bien à cœur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture :)

_Mj_

* * *

Comme tous les matins, l'homme s'installa à son bureau. Il était encore tôt, et peu de gens se trouvaient déjà dans les étages du Ministère. Il aimait venir tôt et partir tard. Il était un acharné de travail, peut-être un peu par dépit, mais au moins il aimait son travail. C'était pratiquement le seul point de repère de sa vie, il passait sa semaine à concocter des potions, en découvrir des nouvelles, ou à retrouver des anciennes. Plus que tout, avoir sa tête au dessus d'un chaudron ou dans un livre lui permettait de tout oublier...

Soudain, un parchemin plié attira son attention, il était posé en plein milieu de son bureau, et s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué automatiquement. Il l'ouvrit, curieux, et s'alarma en reconnaissant l'écriture de son auteur. Il devait lire cette lettre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Leur relation était si particulière, et terriblement tendu ces derniers mois, depuis leur séparation. Il s'inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et se plongea dans sa lecture.

0o0o0

_Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé les lettres, elles me paraissent toujours un peu trop formelles, dénuées de toute intimité... Je préfère raconter des histoires, créer des personnages, qui a défaut de raconter mon histoire, seraient capables de ressentir les émotions qui me traversent. Alors allons-y, laisse moi te raconter une histoire..._

_C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui attend la même personne depuis sept longues années, enfin à l'époque elle ne le ressent pas comme ça. Elle aime la même personne depuis si longtemps qu'elle finit par penser, qu'il est forcément la personne avec qui elle finira sa vie. Aimer quelqu'un si fort pendant si longtemps, pour rien à la fin, ça lui parait impossible. Elle l'attend depuis longtemps, et quand enfin, elle pense, à tort, qu'elle sera ''récompensée'' par ses années d'attente, il n'en ait rien. Il n'est pas prêt à ce qu'elle est prête à lui proposer. Le soir où elle pensait pouvoir accomplir son souhait le plus précieux, elle fait la rencontre de ce garçon mystérieux et intriguant, il ne parle pas beaucoup, et pourtant elle sent déjà qu'il est ce genre de personne si rare qui pourrait lui plaire. Elle n'a même pas idée de combien elle est loin du compte ce soir là. Durant cette soirée masquée, elle a découvert quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir connaitre. Et même si son identité est une grande surprise, elle finit par le revoir à plusieurs occasions. La guerre est terminée depuis quelques années maintenant, pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? Et puis elle se sent toujours bien entourée quand elle est en sa compagnie. La force des choses, ou des autres dans ce cas, fait qu'ils finissent par devenir un couple. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas vraiment prêt pour ça ? Elle ne l'est pas vraiment en tout cas, elle a toujours eu peur des relations sérieuses, et pourtant elle a envie que celle-ci marche, qu'importe pour combien de temps, elle souhaite juste que cette relation aille à son terme. Lui ? Elle ne sait pas trop...ce qui lui plaît chez lui, est aussi un sacré défaut. Il ne lui parait pas très attaché à elle, et elle doute qu'il soit attaché à elle, excepté pour les quelques fois où il dit une réplique, ou bien a un geste qui lui fait penser, que peut-être, elle n'est pas la seule à s'attacher. Les semaines avancent, elle s'attache de plus en plus, jusqu'à même ne plus penser à l'autre garçon qui avait occupé ses pensées pendant si longtemps. Elle est heureuse, enfin._

_Oui mais le bonheur ne semble pas vouloir lui faire la cour pendant trop longtemps, et voilà que tout se met à déraper. Il devient distant, a des répliques blessantes, moins violentes qu'avant certes, parce qu'il ne parle plus de son sang. Tout de même, chaque parole devient un coup de poignard. Elle ne veut pas lui en vouloir mais elle ne comprend pas, elle ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal et pourtant elle a l'impression d'être la fautive. Et voilà qu'après deux semaines de mots douloureux, il lui annonce que c'est terminé, qu'il n'a pas de temps pour elle, qu'il a trop de responsabilités. Et bien qu'elle comprenne, elle se cache de dire combien c'est douloureux. C'est une rupture en douceur, bien plus doux que toute la passion que contenait leur relation. Pourtant comme pour lui dire au revoir, il ajoute une phrase de trop. "Et fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas jaloux." C'était comme lui dire qu'elle pouvait bien disparaitre, qu'elle n'avait jamais compté...  
_

_Alors ce soir là, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est se retrouver près de quelqu'un dont elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à attendre. Elle a la personne idéale sous les yeux, la personne de qui elle a trop attendu, et qui ne pourra plus la décevoir, parce que même si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle n'attend plus rien de lui. Pas par la force de ses multiples déceptions, seulement parce qu'il a été remplacé, elle n'en a encore aucune idée, et elle s'en rendra compte trop tard, mais ce garçon qu'elle a attendu pendant tant de temps, elle ne l'aime plus._

_Alors quelques semaines passent, et elle finit par avoir enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis si longtemps, une ébauche de relation avec ce garçon. Mais ce n'est pas lui, ses baisers n'ont pas la même saveur, et dans son obstination, elle préfère penser que c'est parce qu'elle ne l'aime plus de la même façon, parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'est aussi fait une place dans son cœur. Et aussi lentement que les choses aient pu s'installer, elle se rend rapidement compte qu'elle ne veut pas de ça. Elle ne veut pas d'une relation uniquement basé sur du physique, elle n'est pas fait pour ça, et plus que tout elle ne le voit plus de la même façon. Elle met un temps avant de comprendre qu'elle ne l'aime plus, parce que c'est étrange de ne plus aimer quelqu'un qu'on a attendu pendant sept ans, mais c'est ainsi, et elle ne peut pas se sentir plus libre et heureuse. Enfin elle ne l'aime plus. Enfin..._

_Et pourtant elle n'imagine pas encore à quel point elle est loin d'être libre. Trop obnubilée par l'idée de ne plus l'aimer, elle se cache à elle-même la vraie raison de tout ça. Elle est incapable de l'accepter, parce que c'est trop pour elle, et pourtant elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui l'intrigue toujours autant, et qui la fait sourire rien que par sa présence. Seulement c'est difficile à assumer, elle s'est attachée à quelqu'un qui ne lui laisse plus aucune chance. Et elle fait n'importe quoi, car elle ne sait plus quoi faire, ni d'elle-même, ni de ses sentiments qu'elle a du mal à assumer. Elle fait n'importe quoi et elle n'aime pas vraiment la personne qu'elle devient._

_Elle ne se supporte plus et finit par se remettre en question, par rentrer dans son droit chemin... oui mais il y a toujours ses sentiments qu'elle commence tout juste à accepter, et peu importe qu'elle comprenne enfin qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, il est trop tard. Il a dit qu'il était passé à autre chose, et même si certains regards ne trompent pas. Et qu'il y a tout sauf de l'indifférence entre eux. Il ne veut plus d'elle, elle peut comprendre qu'elle l'est déçue, et elle aimerait qu'on ne la voit plus comme la seule fautive. S'il faut être deux pour construire une histoire, il faut être deux pour la détruire aussi. Elle a fait une erreur, qu'elle regrette, et rien ne l'excuse, elle aurait aimé ne pas l'avoir fait, et s'ouvrir les yeux différemment. Seulement voilà, elle était lente avec ses sentiments, et il lui avait fallu tout ça, pour comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Alors elle souhaiterai juste qu'il sache ce qu'elle est incapable de dire, mais qu'elle sait écrire. Elle aimerait le remercier pour le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, le remercier de s'être enfin senti bien en la présence de quelqu'un. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'importe s'il ne partage ses sentiments, ou qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, c'est une personne qu'elle aimerait garder dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle aime passer du temps avec lui, au delà de l'espoir d'une seconde chance, elle s'amuse en sa présence et les premiers temps de leur complicité lui manquent. Elle attendra que les choses se tassent, parce qu'elle a plus de patience que ce que les gens s'obstinent à croire. Et elle voudrait lui dire, qu'elle souhaite qu'il soit heureux, qu'il se reconstruise une vie dans laquelle il se sent bien. Elle espère qu'il réussira ce qu'il entreprend. Elle espère juste pouvoir avoir une petite place dans sa vie, parce qu'elle aimerait bien être là pour le voir réussir, et pour le voir être heureux. Elle l'aime et elle attendra que ça passe, elle enfouira ses sentiments si besoin, tant qu'elle peut garder une petite place dans sa vie. Oui voilà ce qu'elle voudrait lui dire, **soit** **heureux** **surtout**._

0o0o0

Dépassé, abasourdi, l'homme sert fermement le parchemin entre ses mains. Il a enfin une vision plus claire de leur histoire, de toute l'histoire. Oui, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, son attitude ces derniers mois en est l'expression, mais il n'imaginait pas tout ça. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait compter autant pour elle. L'idée lui parait surréaliste, et puis une pensée le traverse. Si lui l'aime autant, pourquoi l'inverse aurait été faux. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, il est perdu, remet tout en question. Sauf une chose, **Hermione Granger l'aimait, lui, Drago Malefoy.**


End file.
